no peeping allowed
by twightislife
Summary: After Bella helped Mike with an embarrassing moment, mike loves Bella even more. mike is then watching Bella change in the girls locker room, but what if edward caught him? BellaXEdward Rated M for Reasons!
1. Chapter 1

It was pouring like crazy in the small town of Forks. Mike was sitting at the lunch table with his girlfriend, Jessica, and with all of his other friends. the Cullen's were

sitting there too, although Mike has no idea how Bella can be with those freaks. Mike notice that Bella was sitting Edwards lap giggling and kissing that bronze haired freak.

_That should be me with Bella on my lap kissing me and cuddling me_ Mike angrily thought and was imagining how Bella would kiss his neck, her warm naked body

pressed around his chest giving him pleas-

"hey!" Mike said as he felt the greasiness of a pizza hit his face, sliding off and falling on the table with a _shloppp_. Everyone in the cafeteria was silent, then milliseconds

later, Edward hollering with laughing, followed by the rest of the students. He could feel his face get red. The only person not laughing was Bella, as she got up getting a

napkin and offering it to mike. Bella gave Mike a dazzling smile and mike was dazed, but mike snapped out and took the napkin giving Bella a warm smile. Bella then

went to go fetch a laughing Edward and took his outside, with little Alice following them. Mike swore he heard some yelling from then got up and left the still

laughing crowd, and went off to the restroom, still a bit embarrassed that a pizza was thrown into his face. Mike was inside the boys restroom, cleaning his face, when it

suddenly hit him. _who thew me that pizza?_ Mike wondered.

"who threw me that pizza" Mike said out loud in the restroom.

"Well it wont matter because i will find out!" Mike yelled

"Can you please stop talking, doing my business in here" said a voice from a bathroom stall.

embarrassed, Mike left the restroom.

**HELLO! this is my first FF so no flames please! oh and i will update this tomorrow(sunday)**

**-Twilightislife**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Pov:

as usual, I was sitting on Edwards lap and noticed that Edwards eye was turning darker, which worried me. Edward leans and whispered to me

"you want to see something really funny?"

Giggling i said "depends-" smooch "-does it hurt-"kiss kiss "-somebody?" Edward just looks at me grinning

"you'll see" when suddenly Edward grabbed hi pizza and flicked it. one second his pizza was on his and the next thing you know, the pizza went straight at Mike

Newton's face.

"Edward how could you!" i hushed. I mean i never liked Mike, but that doesn't mean that Edward can bully him!

"I'll deal with you later" I muttered Knowing that even though he was laughing like a maniac, he can still hear me.

I stood up from his lap, got a napkin and went up to mike giving him a smile. He looked up a me, kind of like i had hypnotized him, but then he snapped out.

After leaving, I got Edward and took him outside, forgetting that it was pouring, and not finding myself surprised that Alice followed us.

"Edward I just need to tell you that you shouldn't be making fun of mike and make himself looking like an idiot" i said yelling.

Edward looked at me with those beautiful golden topaz eyes "sorry love, but he deserved it. you really do not want to know what he was _thinking _about."Edward growled at the end.

"Since you embarrassed my friend in front of everybody, your punishment will be eating pizza for the whole week."

Alice who i totally forgot about started to burst out laughing, while Edwards Eyes were wide.

"hahaha. good-" snort"- one bella"

Edward looked sad and sighed in defeat" alright love" I then feel guilty, because of Edwards sad eyes, then i said "Although you were very bad today, i gotta admit, that was pretty funny!" I then started laughing, while Edward and Alice were not expecting me laughing, soon Edward and alice were laughing with me.

"come on Edward and Bella lets go to class" Alice chirped.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY YA'LL! Just came to say that this is the third chapter and may not update for a few days, maximum 4 days, so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Mikes pov**

The school bell rang and I went to my boring calculus class, and find Bella sitting all the way in the back looking gloomy. I went past all other

empty seats, ignoring all of my fellow pupils eyes and sat right next to bella. Bella jumped, and i think she was daydreaming in lalaland.

"Hey mike" Bella said halfheartedly.

"hey, i Just wanted to say thanks for giving me that napkin."

"no problem"

As always calculus was hard and when the bell rang, Bella jumped up and left in a hurry, only tripping once, which was a surprise.I noticed that bella

left her soft blue sweater in her chair. the class had a heater, so it was no surprise that mostly everyone took off their jackets. _Hey don't I have P.E. _

_next with Bella? _I thought. Of course! I can give her her sweater and i will consider myself as a hero.

But then again, I can Keep the sweater and hang it in my closet where i keep pictures Of Bella, her chewed out gum, and where i keep

thousands of Chapstick that Bella have forgotten during the whole school year.

_No, I will give to her jacket. _I stood up and left the class and went straight to P.E.

**Sup Ya'll What will happen next. Luckily, here is a sneak peak of Next chapter. Enjoy! -twilightislife**

**I heard a gasp and turn around to find Mike staring at me with lust filled eyes .**

** I was so shocked of what just happened, that I did Not do anything.**

**After seconds of staring, it hit me** **_WHAT will Edward do?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 up! Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

After having a good laugh with Edward and Alice, I was suddenly depressed. I forgot that I had Calculus next, and that is the only class that Edward doesn't have me. After Edward gave me a kiss on the cheeks,he whispered "see you in P.E."

I got inside the classroom and went to the Back row, not feeling very good. I was thinking how Edward was "enjoying" Spanish Class. I was so focused on Edward that I heard a chair screeched next to me and realized that Mike cane to sit next to me. Hiding my anger, I said "Hey Mike"

"hey, i Just wanted to say thanks for giving me that napkin."

"Sure, no Problem."

Class was very warm so i took off my blue sweater that Alice gave me when it was my birthday** and kept glancing at the clock once in a while to see when class was over. I already missed Edward, the second his hand left my shoulder.

finally, when I thought this class was never going to end, the bell rang and tried to leave as fast as i could. I only tripped once, which was a miracle, and left the classroom. I opened the door that lead Outside,and I hurried to P.E. when I realized, It was pouring like crazy outside and I had stupidly ran right in the middle of it. I was shivering like I had never done in my lifetime, and realized that my sweater was missing. _Idiot you forgot your sweater._ Even if I did have it, It probably wouldn't help me in this case. still shivering, I ran to the nearest shelter went straight to to the girls locker room and went for a shower. I didn't even care if i was late for P.E., I did not want to get a cold.

I closed the shower stall, not even bothering to lock it, stripped, and took a warm shower. It just felt so good having these warm needles hitting your back. I was so concentrated on how the warm water felt, that I did not notice the shower stall open.

I heard a gasp and turn around to find Mike staring at me with lust filled eyes .

I was so shocked of what just happened, that I did Not do anything.

After seconds of staring, it hit me _WHAT will Edward do?_

**OMG WHAT will happen? tell me what will happen next. R&R (Read and Review)**

****If you haven't notice, this was after New Moon**

**-twilightislife**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, WHAT we have all been waiting for: CHAPTER 5. ENJOY!**

**Mike POV**

I was Just going to the boys locker room to change, when I see Bella wet. Almost all of the girls have gotten out of the girls P.E. locker room. Edward seemed worried,

seeing Bella getting all Wet. So was I. Edward was just going inside the girls locker room, when coach Clapps saw him and told Edward no boys allowed in the Girls P.E.

locker room. Edward seemed like he wanted to protest, but didn't. After All Boys and Coach Clapps told everyone to go to the gym, I sneaked inside the girls locker room

and notice nobody was there. i thought Bella wasn't here, until I heard Somebody showering. I'm pretty sure that was Bella.

_GO to the shower stalls nobody would notice _a small voice told me inside my head.

_Come on this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see Bella nude. She will be all yours if you join her in the shower_There goes the voice again. Oddly enough, I wanted to follow these instructions, But I couldn't do this to Bella, I just couldn't.

_GO. she wouldn't mind, instead she will enjoy this shower with you. wouldn't you want that. She will finally dump that Cullen Freak, and chose you._

I couldn't resist any longer, I just had to go in.

I opened the stall and saw Bella Naked.

She had the glorious, but soft curves, nice round ass. Her Nipples were these brown and were perked up, with these Breast that were Round and Plump.

I was the most luckiest guy in the world.

Bella then turned around, and sees me straight in the eye. At first, Confused, and shock, but then horror filled her eyes

The only thing that mattered to me was make her mine now.

I locked up the bathroom stall and took a step forward, removing my clothing as Bella was taking a step back.

"M-M-mik-e, P-Please Don't!" Bella begged.

just as i was going to get her, something happened.

**Alice POV**

I had Biology right now, which is pretty boring considering that I have taken this class for more than 60 years! A vision then came:

_ "What phrase is that Ms. Cullen?_ " _Mr. Banner asked_

_ "Metaphase"_

_ "correct Ms. Cullen!"_

Just as My vision ended, Mr. Banner called me

"What phrase is that Ms. Cullen? " Mr. Banner asked

"Metaphase"

"correct Ms. Cullen!"

I sighed as this usually happens, when suddenly another vision came

_Bella was crying, saying "Please Mike Stop"_

_Mike was in his own little world, not even noticing Bella whimpering._

_"You are Mine Bella, mine."_

_Bella then passed out as Mike was Raping her_

Oh No...

**Hey Ya'll I won't Be updating until tomorrow(monday). So have fun! R&R -twilightislife**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another one**

**Edwards POV**

Finally! I will have P.E. with Bella. I feel a bit guilty for making Bella mad, but not for Newton. That evil bastard was thinking about Bella in ways that were perverted.

Oh well, at least I humiliated him. after finishing changing into P.E. clothing I Went walking to the Gym. It can really be so frustrating walking slow like these people.

_Poor Bella, shivering like a sexy cat_

_Even though Bella is Wet, she is the goddess of sexiness!_

can't these perverted people stop thinking about my Bel- Wait... why is Bella shivering? And Wet?Unless she was caught in the rain outside, probably trying to take the

short cut to the P.E. lockers. I guess I need to go check on Her. Just as I was entering Coach clapps called me.

"what do you think you are doing Mr. Cullen?"

" I am sorry sir, but Bell-"

"No excuses Mr. Cullen, go to gym now!"

as I was walking to gym, I Heard a familiar voice in my head

_Edward meet me at the hallway, now_ Alice thought. Alice was blocking her thoughts, so it must be important.

looking to make sure no one sees me, I ran to the hallway alice was in. Finally i see a familiar pixie looking strained

"EDWARD, I just saw a vision, Bella will be in trouble!"

As Alice finished, I saw her vision.

I ran as fast as I can, not bothering to check if people saw me or not.

I entered to the girls locker room and into the shower stall that was locked.

I ripped the door out it and saw Bella cowering in the corner of the shower and saw mike approaching her, NAKED!

I grabbed that newton kid and got a hold of his neck, and just as he was turning blue, i was ready to snap his neck, but Bella said

"STOPP!"

Seriously?

**Hey Ya'll just wanted to say that i will be posting chapter seven today, so Follow this story if you want to see the ending of the story. The ending will be in three or four more chapters, so stay tuned! R&R :P**

** -twilightislife**


End file.
